Carm and Jules' Relaxing Day Out
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Carmen and Julia have a rare day off. No ACME, no VILE, no Devineaux. They take the chance to walk and talk, sharing some fluffy time together. Jule Thief fluff


_**I love this pairing. I knew I shipped it the moment I saw Julia, and then harder when I actually saw Carmen. Hope you all like it!**_

* * *

The temporary apartment was lit only by the streetlights outside. The clock on the bedside read that it was only slightly passed one in the morning. However, the occupants of said room were very much awake despite the late hour.

Julia purred as skilled hands made their way across her back, digging into the sore muscles. "Ah, right there," she sighed as slender fingers worked a particularly hard knot in her lower back.

"Been working hard, I see," Carmen chuckled. "Working for ACME that stressful?"

"Between hunting you, searching for clues on VILE, and keeping an eye on Chase?" Julia chuckled. "Yes, I would say so."

Carmen hummed and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Julia's neck, making the agent shiver. "I'll make sure to be extra gentle with you when Devineaux spots me next."

Julia laughed and leaned back to nuzzle her cheek into Carmen's. "I wouldn't mind that, but I think Chase may get jealous of that."

"As if he'll notice I'm flirting with you," Carmen snickered. "He'd be too busy screaming about whatever 'Le Femme Rouge' stole, completely unaware that I'm already in possession of the most valuable Jule of all."

Julia blushed at the nickname Carmen had given her heart. "Yes, well, still. He might believe I'm coconspiring. You know how he is."

They shared a laugh as Carmen went back to the massage. Julia groaned softly as she found another knot. It was always so much better when Carmen massaged her sore muscles. The thief's musculature was far beyond Julia's own and could press the knots out with ease.

"You free tomorrow?" Carmen asked as she reached Julia's hips.

"We have a rare day off, actually, yes," Julia responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Wanna go sightseeing with me?" the red thief inquired. "I know we've both seen all there is to see in Paris, but it can't hurt to just spend time together."

Julia turned over, didrupting the massage to gently grab one of Carmen's hands. She knew it was difficult for Carmen to ask her out anywhere, even months into their relationship, especially if it didn't involve a secluded area. "I'd love to walk the city with you," she said softly.

Carmen's shoulders relaxed and she grinned. "Great. I'll wear one of my facial recognition obstructing disguises so Devineaux won't suspect anything."

"We could always mess with him by having me wear your thieving outfit," Julia chuckled.

"We'll save that for our next date," Carmen told her with a pinch to her side.

Julia squealed and shot her a smirk. "Right. No need to ruin our day out trying to fish him out of the river again."

Carmen climbed up to lay beside Julia and wrapped her arms around the agent. "Come on, Jules. Don't wanna sleep away our day out together."

"No, that would be just terrible." Julia snuggled back into Carmen's embrace and the pair drifted off.

The next morning, they got dressed together, and Carmen did her hair in a punk rock 'do to throw off facial recognition. Once she'd finished combing a few strands over one of her eyes, she held out a hand to Julia and the two of them headed out into Paris.

"Alright, I started last time, so it's your turn," Carmen said, looking to her girlfriend.

Julia tapped her chin. "Very well. Sandwiches or subs?"

"There's a difference?" Carmen chuckled. "Sandwiches. Easier to control the size."

"Sandwiches for me, too," Julia agreed. "They're easier to eat on the job."

Carmen hummed in thought. "Choclate brand. Ferrero Rocher vs Godiva?"

"There are other brands," Julia told her with a laugh. "But of those two, Godiva. Much more variety."

"Yeah, that's pretty one-sided, huh?" the thief beside her agreed. "I can do another to make up for it?"

"By all means," Julia nodded.

Carmen glanced to the sky. "What about... sea or sky?"

Julia cocked her head in thought as they passed a group of university students. "While both are quite expansive and hold numerous secrets waiting to be unraveled, I must say, I prefer the sky. In space, there are only three things that can kill you, while there are thousands in the sea."

"Good call," Carmen murmured. "I like the sea because it's just so beautiful down there. Sure, I can't go very far, but I wouldn't be able to see the beauty if I did. Plus, angler fish can grow to be seven feet long and I'm not really a fan of getting eaten by a fish with a lightbulb on its head."

They shared a laugh together, both amused by the thought. They turned into a park and strolled along the path. Carmen brushed at her hair for a moment while she waited for the next question. It's a game they played whenever they had a chance to be out together without work or a date getting in the way. It was their thing. Player even checked out the whole time unless an emergency popped up. Ivy and Zack went sightseeing on their own, too. It was just her and Julia on an impromptu outing getting to know one another.

"A gondola ride through Vienna or a hot air balloon flight over Karatsu?" Julia glanced up at her expectantly.

"I know which one you'd like," Carmen snickered, nudging her girlfriend playfully. "Mm, I think, I would go for the hot air balloons, but isn't there a festival happening at the same time?"

"The three day Karatsu Kunchi Festival," Julia affirmed. "It happens every November and has been a tradition of Kyushu Island's Saga Prefecture since the 1600s. It features floats crafted between the 1600s and the 1800s, all of which are still in good condition to this day. From what I know, it's a celebration the entire city gets into spirit for and thousands come from all over to see it each year."

Carmen listened carefully to the explanation, eyes wide in wonder. She loved it when Julia told her facts about history and culture. One of her favorite pastimes was getting her girlfriend to ramble about something so she could listen. The way Julia's eyes lit up as she explained different architectural designs, historical events, or geographical facts was unlike anything Carmen had ever seen before. In fact, she likened it to the enthusiasm in Player's voice whenever they spoke about geography together.

Julia noticed Carmen's gaze and cleared her throat, cheeks dusting pink. She was so used to being shut down about her knowledge that whenever Carmen listened attentively, it made her feel a bit bashful.

"Maybe we can go see that sometime," Carmen said, to ease the agent's momentary self-consciousness. "Assuming ACME or VILE sends us investigating in Japan that time of year."

"I wouldn't mind that," Julia murmured. "There's a lot of beautiful buildings in Karatsu and it's surrounding cities. We'll make a date of it."

"Deal." Carmen stopped outside of a cafe and asked, "Care to grab a bite?"

"I'm paying this time," Julia reminded her with a smirk. "No sleight of hand tricks for you." Carmen held up her hands in surrender and they strolled inside.

The cafe wasn't particularly crowded, so they ordered their pastries and sat at one of the tables in the back. From there, they continued the game.

"Alright, a fireworks display on the beach or a bonfire party in a field?" Carmen asked.

Julia chewed thoughtfully before saying, "Fireworks on the beach. Both are hopelessly romantic events, but the beach allows for more privacy than a bonfire party."

Carmen nodded. "Good point. Personally, I'll take the field. I've seen beaches quite a bit through life."

Julia's interest immediately sparked. "Wow," she murmured. "Living right next to the sparkling water, smooth white sand falling into the sea... I wouldn't mind vacationing on a beach sometime..."

Carmen reached out and grasped her hand. "How's about, I make up a reason to be seen near a beach so that the two of us can sneak away together for a while? Zack and Ivy can be our cover and we can stroll along the sand, play in the water, maybe explore the area..."

Personally, Carmen didn't really see beaches as a vacationing spot, having had access to one her whole life. However, if Julia wanted to visit one to get away from all of the stress of work, Carmen would happily spend another nineteen years on the beach for her. When not thwarting VILE of course.

Julia turned her hand over so her fingers intertwine with Carmen's. "I wouldn't mind that at all," she agreed. "It'll be our little getaway secret." She winked and they shared a laugh.

Done with their treats, the pair started off once more. "It's your turn," Carmen said calmly, stepping aside to dodge some kids.

Julia tapped her chin in thought. "Alright... when you're running away from the law, do you prefer to run on the ground or on the rooftops?"

Carmen turned her gaze up to the sky. "That's tricky, but I'll have to go with rooftops. Less of a chance to get trapped by dead ends that way. Which would you like?"

"I'm afraid I'm no good at running on buildings," Julia laughed. "It's not something they trained Interpol agents for and Chase and I haven't gotten a chance to go through with proper ACME training yet."

"You could always train with me," Carmen pointed out with a cheeky smile. "I promise I won't let you fall."

"I already have," Julia responded with a sly smile, relishing in the pink that brought to Carmen's cheeks.

The thief bumped her shoulder playfully. "Charmer."

"Says the international super thief," Julia teased.

"Maybe I'm rubbing off on you," Carmen chuckled.

Suddenly, her earring beeped and she and Julia stepped into a nearby alley. "Whatcha got for me, Player?" Carmen asked into the communicator.

"Sorry to interrupt your impromptu date, Red, but I've got a hit on some recent robberies. Too well done not to possibly be VILE."

Carmen and Julia both narrowed their eyes. "I'm on my way home now, Player," Carmen said.

"Zack and Ivy are already getting prepared," Player told her. "Hey Julia, you'll want to get ready, too. You know you'll be right on her tail."

"Thank you for the advice, Player," Julia giggled.

The line went silent and the two women sighed. "Off on another adventure, then?" Julia asked with a small smile.

Carmen dipped to press a kiss to her lips. "You and me off around the world, Jules."

With that, they stepped from the alley and started for home. They didn't know when their next free moment would be, but they'd sneak in time. They always did.

From the shadows of the alley stepped a woman in a nice suit. She pulled a pen from inside her jacket and pressed the button in the side. "Yeah, Chief? Sounds like there's some more trouble afoot. Get ready to send Agent Argent off again."

"Thank you, Agent Imani," Chief responded. "I assume Carmen Sandiego wil be going to fight the trouble as well?"

"That's right."

"Good work, Agent. You're relieved of tailing duty for now."

Agent Imani released the button and headed for her car. She knew exactly when Agent Argent got days free and she would be there the next time the two went out together. She always was.

* * *

_**And there ya go!**_

_**Remember, sneak peeks and updates are available on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. Where you can also ask questions. I'll be opening commissions again soon, too!**_


End file.
